fixitinpostfandomcom-20200213-history
Fixing the last episode of Danny Phantom
Danny Phantom had to be one of my favorite shows as a child. I loved how this nobody got awesome ghost powers. The only thing I was really disappointed in was the ending. Basically, the last episode is about how an asteroid is going to hit the earth and destroy all of mankind. Danny must use his ghost powers to save the planet. The solution they come up with is making the earth permeable. They take the time describing why they cannot knock the asteroid out of orbit, and why the other ghost will not help them. Sadly in the last seven minutes, they ghost quickly change there mind, and Danny saves the day. Honestly, it seemed like a sloppy ending, and I was kinda disappointed in the show. If I were creating the show, I would add on another episode so that the ending is not rushed. Part 2 would end with Tucker explaining the plan. The scene would conclude with a signature Tucker Fully "we will save the day" facial expression and dramatic music. Part 3 would begin by showing the nations working together to build this massive device, while Danny enters the ghost zone. Danny needs to negotiate with the ghost to convince them to help out the human species. In the episode, Danny gets a plane with a net and captures all the ghost. The net breaks and then he is stuck with all his enemies. Immediately after, it shows Danny and his enemies saving the earth. No conversations or convincing occurred, which differs from the rest of the episode. I would show the ghost building Danny, but then Danny says "Don't you remember the joys of being human?" Everyone freezes in anger; Skulker (an enemy) says "What did you say?" Then Danny explains that ghost zone may get crowded with the increase of deaths, but without the ghost helps, they are responsible for the human's misery for the afterlife (basically a guilt trip). After the room is silent, Danny states another problem. The ghost zone and the human world are linked; Tucker (Danny's friend) being a techno-geek, could make a video explaining the connections. After much contemplation, the ghost states that Danny is in every ghost's debt, to which they are allowed to do what they want for one day. Afterward, all the ghost enter into the human world and use their intangibility powers on the machine. The Asteroid passes through and the world is saved. A consistent backlash in Danny's Ability is when he overuses his powers, he faints and becomes human. Jasmine (his sister), Sam (his friend), and Tucker catch him when he faints. They try to cover him up so that the other scientist in the area, do not see his true identity. Danny's parents run after Jasmine to find that their kid is the ghost child. No one else knows. The screen then blacks out and Danny wakes up in a hospital. Danny asks "What happened?" and his parents tell him they know his secret but no one else. The next scene shows a news article of Tucker becoming mayor, Vlad's punishment, and countries appreciating Danny's heroism. The last scene of Tucker showing the statue and Danny and Sam finally dating will remain the same. As you can tell, I have thought about the end of this show for a while. A part of me hopes that the creators will redo this episode; however, I know that will not happen. That said, this is how I would fix the last episode of Danny Phantom.